darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Face On
Back to 2010 Logs Shark Lifeline Shark is on the same med table that he was since he arrived here. The replacement optics arrived as did the metal that will be needed to shape him a new face. Right now he's resting comfortably, seeing through temporary optics that Torque placed on him so he wouldn't go too stir crazy. Lifeline arrives late in the day, presumably having headed over as soon as she heard that the parts had arrived. "Hello, Shark. I hope you've not been too bored stuck in here." Shark turns his head and smiles a hint, "Hello Lifeline. Oh I managed my boredom okay. Used to staring up at this ceiling." he jokes. Lifeline says, "You should use your downtime more wisely." She looks only mockingly serious. "Ready for your new optics?" Shark hehs and notes, "Considering that only you and Torque have looked in on me, and I did plenty of recharging to last me some cycles to come, I say I spent my time pretty well." then a nod, "Oh yeah. Slap those suckers in there." Lifeline says, "All right. Lay back and enter a low level recharge and I'll your new optic in faster than you can calculate the periodic table of elements." Shark is already on his back so that part is easy to cover. "Recharge. Got it." he replies, doing as he is told like a good mech. If only all mechs were so easily trained eh? Lifeline kind of resorted to extreme measure to 'train' this mech. The moment Shark is sufficiently in recharge she and a med tech start quickly and efficiently replacing the temporary optics with the new ones. As soon as they're in and stabilized, she keys a small sequence to signal Shark out of recharge. Shark stirs and accesses the optics, getting them to go through their checks to make sure they focus and what not correctly. It's just automatic to do so. "So I look a bit better eh?" he asks, a hint of a tease there. Lifeline says, "Well, you look less like the victim of a REALLY inept scavenger now." Shark laughs then winces. "Ow..." he sighs, "Okay no laughing for me til I've a face." he states firmly. "C'mon doc.. you got the touch to do that right?" Lifeline says, "Do the optics seem calibrated correctly, or shall I start the subroutine? Yes, I can sculpt the plating for your face, but I wanted to get your optics placed first." Shark nods, "Calibration seems all right, but a subroutine wouldn't hurt. Like to make sure I'm all good." he states. Lifeline nods and reaches to delicate start the subroutine then goes to get the metal plating. Shark allows that subroutine to run so his optics will be correctly calibrated. He turns his head, watching you quietly. Lifeline steps over the plating, stares at Shark for a moment, then with a hand cutter starts quickly cutting a rough shape. Shark optics flickering at the stare. "What?" Lifeline says, "Taking measurements." She keeps shaping, using her hands to make rough indentations in the plating instead of hammers or pressure tools." Lifeline finishes a rough mask, cutting as-yet too small eye openings before stepping over to see if it fits the pre-existing endostructure. "How does this feel?" Shark hmms, then says, "Feels ok, like it'll fit just fine." he replies, "Just fix the optic opening a bit and it'll be good." Lifeline reaches over and pinches one optic opening closed. "Like this?" Shark chuckles a little, "Okay now you are just screwing with me doc." Lifeline says, "Maybe. I think an optic-patch would be a different look." Shark moves to grab at that wrist, but stops himself short of doing so. "Ha ha... turn me into one of those frakking pirates that I had to outsmart why don't you." Lifeline says, "Hm. Possibly." She pulls the 'mask' away then makes the final cuts on the optic openings. Then, while the mask shape is out of Shark's line of sight, she quickly and sneaky-like dabs some pinkish pigment onto the 'cheeks' as a prank. "Okay, this is ready to attach, and your systems will fine tune the molding for you." Shark lowers his hand, peering up at the doc a few moments, "Right. Thanks doc." he says softly, holding still so she can attach it. Unaware of her little prank. Lifeline attaches the plating carefully, settling it in place a little at a time. "Okay. Shark hmms, "So any instructions I need to be aware of doc?" Lifeline considers. "Avoid blocking explosive with your face from now on." Shark laughs softly, "I'll try. Really. That wasn't any fun." Lifeline says, "Oh, and try to not rub your face with your hands until the plating has completely integrated. It's going to feel odd, like an itch." Not to mention, it'd rub off the pigment. "Resist it. If the sensation becomes distracting, let one of us know and we'll adjust your facial pain receptors temporarily to compensate." Shark slowly sits up, "No face rubbing, even if it feels off. Got it." he replies, smiling. "Thanks again doc, you are my life saver." Lifeline shakes her head. "No. Just a face-saver." She turns to carry the scrap bits of metal to the recycler, and smiles to herself. Now hopefully a med tech won't point it out to him. Shark nods, "Yeah, that too." he agrees softly, moving to get himself off this table after so long. "I'll arrange it to be off missions for awhile so it has enough time to set in there." Lifeline says, "No need. You're already on the restricted duty list until further notice. Ratchet's orders." Shark huhs, "Didn't know Ratchet cared." he shrugs, "All right then. Restricted duty it is. ... maybe security could use an extra pair of optics for a few cycles." Now THAT could be amusing. "They probably could." Shark nods, "For now though, I could use some energon and a good rest." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs